Harry Potter and the Weird 6th Year
by LilJbg
Summary: The trio travels back in time. Harry has a chance to get to know his parents and Sirius. Maybe become a new maurder. Rated for language. Sorry It has been forever but a new update coming soon
1. Default Chapter

All right I have wrote fan fiction stories before but I feel like now I can really do justice to my subject. I am going to try frequent updates but with the end of school coming up I am not sure how well I will do. ­­­I am not good when it comes to setting up something for people to read.

­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 1

Privet Drive Again

In the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive a boy was lying on a small bed in the corner of the very small room. He had black hair that looked very messy. He had bright green eyes that told you what he was feeling no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He had a pale complexion that made it very easy to see the lighting blot shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. His last year at Hogwarts had been very emotional for Harry. As Harry's thoughts once again returned to the Ministry of Magic battle he sighed again.

'Why can't I just listen to Hermione for once? She's not the smartest witch in our year for nothing.' Harry sighed again. He missed Sirius. He hadn't realized just how much Sirius had meant to him until he was gone.

'Oh well no going back now. My life is already planned so I can't change anything.' Harry blinked at the tears the threatened to spill over and decided he should get a start on some of his summer homework.' As Harry pulled his books toward him he was unaware of the door being knocked on and the group of people entering. One of them with a bowler hat pulled low over his eye.

Downstairs

Vernon and Petunia had been enjoying their afternoon tea when a knock at the door interrupted their conversation about Dudley.

"I wonder who that is." Vernon's voice was rough and he sounded as though he did not like to be interrupted during afternoon tea. He stood up to get the door and received a great shock when he recognized the band of wizards that stood before him.

"What in the ruddy hell are you doing here?" Vernon had done nothing to that boy. Nothing.

"We just wanted to check on Harry. He hasn't replied to our last letter and it has been over a week." The man who said this had graying hair and a very shabby pair of trousers on. Remus Lupin had just come back from the full moon the previous evening.

"He is upstairs in his room if you must know." Vernon didn't want to let this band of freaks into his home but if he didn't he might get hurt or worse people would find out about the freak's little secret. Remus thanked him and was up the stairs in a flash. The band of weird looking wizards following him up to Harry's room. When they reached the top of the stairs Remus hesitated before knocking on the door. He was relived to hear Harry answer.

"Yes." Remus pushed the door open and walked in. He found Harry laying on the floor reading a book with several sheets of parchment around him. When Harry saw who it was visiting him he stood up immediately.

"Professor, I didn't know you were coming." Harry sounded a little nervous. Was he in trouble?

"Well Harry we didn't get a reply on your last letter and we got a bit worried so we thought we would come and see how everything was. Are you alright?" He studied Harry very closely noting the dark circles under his eyes and how exactly how many lines were on the boy's face.

"I am fine. Been busy with homework and stuff." Remus nodded his head not believing a word of what he said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where? Nobody told me that I was going anywhere?" He looked a little nervous and angry. Remus only smiled at Harry and waved his wand around Harry's room. All of his stuff automatically packed and the trunk and birdcage disappeared. Harry frowned at Remus.

"Where did you send my stuff Professor?" Remus smiled again and threw something at Harry. Harry's natural seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught the small object, which turned out to be a portkey.

Harry landed on the floor of headquarters very painfully. He grimaced and glared at all the people that were gathered around him.

"What is going on?" Harry sounded very angry. Hermione and Ron had decided to come into the kitchen at that time and rushed over to Harry

"You mean you don't know! They haven't told you what we are going to do this…" He trailed off at the warning look on Hermione's face. He smiled wanly at Harry and pretended to be interested in his fingernails. Harry smirked slightly and turned to face everybody that had gathered in the room. One of these just happening to be Professor Dumbledore. An anger rose in Harry that he hadn't known had been there. He glared at his headmaster and was very startled when Dumbledore began to speak to him.

"Harry I know you are angry with me but let me explain to you what Mr. Weasley accidentally let it slip." He grinned at Ron who blushed at this comment. Harry cleared his throat pointedly signaling that he wanted the man to continue what he had been saying.

"Ah right anyway, about your sixth year of school." He looked a bit off for a moment then continued. "You will be spending your sixth year of Hogwarts, well in a different time period." He grinned at Harry who was now sporting an open mouth like a fish.

"What did you just say?" He glanced at everybody in the room hoping that we would think the old man had finally gone nuts and he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You are going back in time Harry. To be more precise, your parents sixth year at Hogwarts." He waited for the effect of this news to settle in. He gave a satisfied nod when Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and gave them a look that said 'please tell me what is going on'. They both grinned at him and it was Hermione was the first to speak.

"Well you see Harry we leave tomorrow." She smiled serenely at him.

"No joke we are really going?" They all nodded and he smiled.

Early the next morning Harry woke up with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He was going back to his parent's time! He was actually going to meet them. He followed Ron downstairs where they met Hermione. Professor Dumbledore was there as well.

I am going to alter your appearances slightly." He raised his wand toward the three and waved it. When the smoke was lifted Harry took a look at the three of them. Hermione now had straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her body also seemed a little different too. He then noticed she was slightly curvier than she had been before. He looked at Ron next. He still had red hair though it was cut slightly shorter and it had been spiked. His eyes were the same color though he didn't have as many freckles. He also had been shortened a little. Harry glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair had been cut and looked a whole lot tamer. He had blue eyes and he wasn't wearing glasses. He was slightly taller and noticed that he had a few more muscles than he had earlier.

"Well your things are already there. When you get there you will be going into the Great Hall to be sorted. You will not tell anybody who you are and you will use the surname Tanner. You can keep your first name though and you are cousins. Everything else you can tell though not anything about their futures. Also don't let them know you are from the future. Try to be as clueless as possible when I assign Mr. Potter and Mr. Black as your escorts for the first few weeks at school. Well that is all there is for now. Goodbye and have fun." He waved his wand and the three were gone.

When the trio appeared in the new time they were astounded to find everything just as Dumbledore had predicted. Harry looked at his friends and opened the door.

"Here they are. Our three new exchange students from a small school in America. Harry Bradley and his two cousins. Ron and Hermione." The trio stepped forward. Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward with the sorting hat and beckoned them to join her. The three stepped forward nervously and Hermione slipped on the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The table applauded her and she sat down at the end of the table where no one was sitting. Ron was placed in Gryfindor as well. When it came Harry's turn he found himself wishing he hadn't agreed to do this. He walked up to the table and placed the hat on his head. The same conversation that had happened in his first year was going through his head now.

"Well where should I put you? Maybe it is GRYFFINDOR." Harry stepped of the bench and walked to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black would you be so kind as to be the three's escorts for the next few weeks." They nodded and walked to where the three were sitting. Harry looked up into the face of his father. Harry was quite astounded to see that he very much indeed did look like his father. He had black untidy hair and hazel eyes. He wore a large smile on his face. Harry looked to the person standing next to his father. Harry's mind was screaming at him. '_It's him, Harry, it's Sirius! What so I do?'_ The whole group was staring at Harry who had zoned out and was staring at the wall with a glaze over his eyes.

"Well," James drawled, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am James Potter, and this is my best mate Sirius Black." Sirius gave a low bow and then opened his mouth.

"I welcome you most graciously to this noble establishment. We hope you enjoy your stay." His voice had a very arrogant tone and his poise was that of most cockiness. _'Wow, this is what Sirius is really like. Azkaban must have really changed him. Well, I guess I will just have to make the best of the time that I am here and get to know him and my father.'_ Harry smiled at the two and began the introductions.

"Thanks, I am Harry, this is my cousin Ron and his sister Hermione. It's a real pleasure to meet you and be here." Harry gave a winning smile and tried to look convincing though he knew that he couldn't keep up lying to these people that he cared most about.

"Well Harry are you going to stare out into space all day or are you going to join the rest of us on the way to our new common room." Hermione looked at Harry pointedly and he sighed and began to follow them.

It was a very long walk back to Gryffindor Tower and by the time they got there Harry felt he had been pumped full of useless information that must have rivaled Hermione's knowledge of _Hogwarts, A History_. When James said the password 'Dragon Blood' they stepped into the common room and the first thing Harry did was run smack into a fiery red head that was glaring at James. Harry knew immediately who she was. _'My mother, Lily, she is just as everyone described her. I really do have her eyes, well I did have her eyes.'_ Harry smiled at her and stuck out his hand to help her up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even see you there. Are you okay?" Lily smiled up at him as she accepted his hand.

"I'm fine thanks. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. You are the new guy right? It was Harry Tanner wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and these are my cousins Ron and Hermione." He waved his hand to show the two behind him and then happened to give a glance to James and Sirius and was not pleased to see that his father looked very pissed off to see that Lily had just given Harry more attention than she had ever given him. Harry quickly thought of a way to get out of this situation. He let out a long sigh and looked out to the window.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you feeling alright?" Lily sounded very worried about Harry.

"I'm fine I guess. Maybe I just miss my girlfriend. She wanted to come with us but her mum wouldn't let her. Said she'd be her all by herself and was worried that I would break up with her or something while she was here. She suggested that we just break up before I left but I figured I could still write and go visit her during vacations and during the weekends maybe." Ron and Hermione had gaped all the way through Harry's story but when they had seen James face they had known why he had said what he did. He didn't want his father as an enemy. Lily nodded her head in understanding and left.

"I guess we should just get to bed then. 'Night Hermione." He followed James and Sirius up the stairs. He glanced around at the familiar room and fell onto an empty bed. He was exhausted and wasn't feeling up to chatting all night. He quickly undressed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Morning—Classes

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Harry felt someone shaking him but didn't feel like getting up. It was a time to sleep in, not get up early. He gave a small groan and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow.

"Guess we will have to do it the hard way." Sirius pulled out his wand and dumped a few gallons of ice-cold water on Harry's head. Harry jumped up and gave a startled cry.

"What was that for? That was cold!" He grumbled some more as he got dressed and got his bag. They walked out of the room and met Hermione and…

"Lily are you going to breakfast with us?" James looked pleased at the very thought of having Lily having breakfast with them.

"I am going to breakfast. Do you want me to go with someone else?"

"No you are coming with us. Please?" James gave a very small pathetic looking grin and she rolled her eyes but followed them out the portrait.

At the breakfast table Professor Mcgonagal was handing out timetables. Harry accepted his and was given a shock.

"We have Defense against the Dark Arts all morning and Charms all evening? Isn't that a bit much?" He glanced at Ron and Hermione and saw that Hermione was glaring at them both. Again.

"Don't you two ever read _Hogwarts: A History_? It clearly states in Chapter 27 that when students reach their 6th year of Hogwarts will take two subjects a day for their N.E.W.T.S. It is not that hard to comprehend." She gave them a condescending glare and buried her face in a book that had appeared out of her bag at her feet. Harry rolled his eyes while Ron muttered things under his breath that sounded oddly like "bloody little know it all". The Maurders looked very surprised at this little outburst and Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'it happens all the time'.

As the group made their way to the DADA class Sirius and Harry were having a very heated argument about DADA class.

"You think that you are so above the normal standard of learning. I mean who walks around and says stuff like 'I hope this teacher is up to my standards or else I will have to teach the class myself'. If you ask me that sounds very arrogant."

"You won't even listen to what I have to say about the matter. The last few DADA teachers' I had were very substandard. Ask Ron and Hermione they know what I am talking about." He turned to his friends for support and found them gaping at him with small smirks on their face's.

"You know Harry you two fight like an old married couple." Harry blushed and stalked away leaving the group standing. Sirius rolled his eyes at the two and then asked a very unnerving question."How does Harry know where he's going? I mean we didn't even show you guys the way to the classes yet." Hermione and Ron paled and stuttered an answer.

"He is probably waiting around the turn. He is just angry because he says that to us all the time and he was surprised that we said it to him." Hermione smiled and walked a little faster asking question about the DADA teacher.

DADA

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your teacher, Professor Bradley. The first term we will be learning about shield charms. There are four basic shield charms and two advanced dark curse protector charms." Harry tuned out the professor and stared at Bradley. He was about 40 with a thinning hairline that was very gray. He had gray eyes and a protruding nose. Harry sighed more loudly than he intended to and was called up on by the professor.

"Mr. Tanner would you please tell me why you are so bored with my lecture already?" Harry looked up startled.

"Umm… I'm not bored just umm… well the thing is I already know all this stuff." It wasn't a lie Harry thought to himself. He did already know all this stuff. He looked up at the Professor and hoped he had passed the glare.

"Well than if you already know this stuff than can you tell me all six shield charms?" Harry sighed and thought back to his previous times using them.

"Well there is Protego, Urago, Gustus, Paragota, Forgara, and Indeste." Harry finished with smirk on his face.

"Very good Mr. Tanner. How did you find these out? They are not common for students under 6th year." He gave Harry a look that could almost rival Dumbledores, but not quite.

"No reason really" Harry then deciding he would like to have a little fun while he was here. "Just using them while dueling with death eaters." Harry smirked as the effects of his sentence set in. Everyone was staring but Sirius who had buried his head in his arms in a failing attempt to muffle his laughter. Harry smirked at him again and turned to face a very angry professor.

"Mr. Tanner detention tonight for making light of the war. Obviously you have never lost anyone to the hands of you-know-who." Harry took two deep breaths and found himself standing up and facing Bradley with fire in his eyes.

"How dare you even say that? You, you, you little bastard. You don't know anything about me. You can't say that to me you don't know you never will." Harry knew had a few tears on his face. After a very long pause he walked out of the room shoulders shaking slightly. Silence was killer.

Well I guess that is my first chapter. I am open to suggestions and stuff and will probably have polls like that on I am about to put on now.

Pairings: Hermione/Ron? James/Lily? Harry/Sirius? Harry/Remus? Harry/None? It's up to you guys. I don't really know how long my chapters will be from here on out but I wanted a really long one for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and give me plenty of help. Also I know there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter so please anyone wanting to help me please email me or tell me so in a review. I really hope you enjoy it. Also another question. Do you want this to be a fic where Harry fights Voldie in the past and going home to his parents or do you want him to not be able to tell them anything and then go home and fight Voldie. Please answer all these questions please. Thanks I will update at least every two weeks and I am already in the process of writing the next chappie.


	2. Detention With the Maurders

Chapter 2 

Detention With The Maurders

Harry was wondering through the halls of Hogwarts with a scowl on his face. _'Haven't lost anything to Voldermort. What does he know anyway? He doesn't know anything about me. I have lost more than anybody. He doesn't know what I've lost.'_ Having lost himself in his thoughts Harry didn't notice the Maurders walk up along with Ron and Hermione.

"We have never known anybody to actually tell Professor Bradley off before." James commented lightly while Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Ron looked awed. Hermione had a very disproving look on her face.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking when you said that. Honestly, you can't have everybody here knowing your life Harry. Professor Bradley also said that you have detention with him tonight at 5:30." At his she turned her head the Maurders with a glare on her face. "Along with these twits for saying that he had no right to give you a detention." She gave them all an icy glare.

"Well he deserved it and you know it." Harry gave her a look that clearly said just admit it. She sighed and shook her head.

"As much as anyone deserves something that is still no right for you to do something. I can't believe you didn't learn anything last year about running your mouth." Harry gaped at her. How can she say he learned nothing? He was about to open his mouth and say so when Sirius but into the conversation.

"Well Harry, if it is any constellation, we are in there as well." He grinned lopsidedly. Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the group. He had turned about three corners when he realized that he had walked in a circle. They were all still standing there. He glared at them.

"Don't say a word." He muttered and started to walk in the opposite direction. The Maurders grinned at themselves and Sirius yelled in Harry's direction.

"You're going the wrong way!" He sniggered as Harry turned around and stalked back toward them angrily.

"How do you know that I am going the wrong way?" He fixed his gaze on Sirius and demanded an answer.

"Well?"

"I just assumed you were going to the Great Hall for lunch."

"Well you assumed wrong. I have other things to do rather than eat lunch." He glared at them all and turned on his heel and marched off.

"Somebody has an attitude problem." James said this slightly smug and then turned his gaze to the rest of the group.

"So shall we go to lunch or are we going to follow him?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other. How were they supposed to know what Harry's outburst was about? Ron shrugged his shoulders and Hermione spoke.

"Well, we should probably just go to lunch. He'll turn up. I don't know maybe he is just upset at getting a detention." She hoped this would be good enough for the Maurders. The group made their way toward the Great Hall without further incident.

Detention

Harry made his way to Professor Bradley's room alone. He would have walked with the Maurders but he hadn't seen them when he left. As he made his way down the corridor he thought about how carefree they all were. _'It's like they don't have a care in the world. Everything is pranking and having fun. Would I have been like this had I gotten to grow up with my parents?'_ Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived at Bradley's classroom. He knocked lightly and heard the Professor shout 'Come in' He walked in and was surprised to see Sirius and James already in there. Where were Remus and Peter? It looked to him like Sirius and James were scrubbing out jars. He walked over to where they were and was about to pick up a rag and start scrubbing with them when Professor Bradley called his name.

"You are to write lines." He pointed to a long black quill and Harry knew instantly what it was. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"What do you want me to write?"

"Hmm, lets see. Just exactly what was it you called me earlier today?" He gave Harry a look and he nodded. Harry bent down and picked up the quill and began to write. After about twenty times his hand was bleeding heavily. He glanced at the Professor and asked a question.

"How many times do I have to write it?" The Professor gave him piercing glare and smirked oddly like Snape.

"Until it sinks in Mr. Tanner." Harry gave a small start. He looked like Snape but talked like Umbridge. He was hard to tell which one he hated most. As the night wore on Harry's hand began to throb and the blood was coming at an alarmingly fast rate. James interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm, were finished with the scrubbing." Bradley got up and walked around the jars that they had been scrubbing. He nodded his head.

"Good job. Mr. Tanner you are free to go. I don't believe we will be hearing that word out of you again." Harry got up and walked out of the room without a backwards glance. When James and Sirius finally got up with him he had managed to conjure a bandage to wrap around his hand. They looked at him sympathetically but didn't say anything.

Well I know it is short but I have been sick and had an enormous writers block and I got only 1 review. And I really need help so thanks for your review and so far here is our poll

Harry/Sirius-1


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I haven't updated in a very long time. I am so sorry, you don't even know how sorry I am. I have been redoing my house and I know that you don't want to hear any excuses so on with it.

Chapter 3

Sirius and James stopped Harry at the portrait of the Fat Lady and they both had a very serious look on their face. Harry raised his eyebrow at them as if to ask what they wanted.

"Look we know that maybe just doing what Bradley wanted in their might have seemed a bit well out of our style but trust us, he is going to get his so much more than anything the three of us got just now." This somehow angered Harry to no end.

"Oh and having my hand sliced open wasn't horrible at all?"

"That's not what we said," Sirius burst out quite angrily, "We only said we were going to get him back for doing this to you and us and for the hand slicing open bit well I know how that feels as well so no need to act like your the only person that knows what it feels like." Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, he immediately opened his mouth to apologize but Sirius cut him off.

"Don't apologize." Harry closed his mouth and turned to the Fat Lady, he muttered the password and went in leaving the two Maurders standing outside. They climbed in quickly after him and the portrait shut behind them.

Inside the common room Hermione had cornered Harry and was demanding to see his hand. The argument the followed this was one of the best the occupants of the room had ever seen.

"Harry stop being a prat and let me look at your hand." Hermione had red patches on her cheeks and she looked like she was ready to slap him.

"My hand is fine it's happened before and it will happen again. I'm tired and I am going to bed. See you all in the morning." Harry was turning around to go to the dormitories but Hermione had stopped him.

"You are not running away from this Harry, you run from everything. Just let me fix it and everything will be okay. Honestly do you have to be so stubborn?" She made to grab for his arm but he jerked it out of her way.

"Me running? All I am doing is going to bed. I'll run some cold water over it and wrap a bandage on it. In the morning I'll change it. End of the bloody story okay?" Hermione opened her mouth to object but Harry cut in. "Just drop it." He muttered a goodnight to the entire common room and went up the stairs and disappeared into the 6th year boys dormitories.

"Well now really, he has got to learn to let someone take care of him once in a while." Sirius, James, and Remus tipped their heads to Ron and Hermione and went off to a secluded corner to plan about something that the remaining two didn't want to know about right now. They were much to worried about Harry.

**The Next Morning**

In the morning Sirius, James, and Remus greeted the Ron and Hermione with bright cheery smiles. Sirius was the first to notice that Harry wasn't with them. He quickly pointed it out to the others.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then back at the Maurders.

"You mean he's not with you? When Ron said that he wasn't up in the dormitories I assumed that he was doing something for you guys." Hermione had a face full of worry as the group walked down to breakfast.

In the great hall they were all met with a surprise, Harry was already in there and he was talking to Lily of all people. James made a hmmphing noise in his throat and they made their way over to the two. Sirius and Ron plopped rather unceremoniously on the benches and began to stuff their faces with anything within their reach. Hermione rolled her eyes and buttered herself a piece of toast to eat while she pulled out a Transfiguration book to study before class.

Harry had glanced over when they had sat down but otherwise continued his conversation with Lily about their classes for the day.

"Ere ere ooo tis borning?" Sirius asked with his mouthful off eggs and ketchup. Hermione, Lily, and Remus gave him a disgusted look while Harry answered him with amusement in his eyes.

"I woke up early and was bored so I went to the library. I ran into Lily there and we studied for a bit before coming in for breakfast. We've only been in here for about ten minutes before you lot came in." Sirius nodded his head and continued his breakfast.

Twenty minutes later the group was finished and they made their way to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. Professor Mcgonagal was standing at the front of the classroom and when the seven game in and nodded to herself when she saw Lily with James and the others, she had always personally thought that they were made for each other. She cleared her throat and they all took a seat. She began to lecture and Sirius and James began to plot their next big prank. It was going to be on Harry.

"Come on, let's make his hair green and then make his body silver." James shook his head at Sirius' ever favorite prank plan.

"It has to be good. That is so old school. We need something real good. I don't know maybe truth serum in front of the entire school or something like that." Sirius shook his head no.

"That's to personal." James glanced away and adopted a thoughtful look. The three were sitting quietly prank ideas running through their heads but none of them seeming good enough to pull on the three new students. Finally Sirius sighed and poked James in the side. James gave him an evil look which Sirius smirked at.

"Let's just give it a few days and maybe the perfect prank will come to mind." James and Remus nodded their heads and begin to make notes for pranks on other people.

**It's not real long but it's an update right? I hope you guys aren't to mad at me. Updates aren't going to be to frequent but I will try to update at least once a month. Maybe more if I decide to stop being lazy and type. Give me ideas for pranks please and leave whatever you think I should do.**


End file.
